


sweet talk with a hint of sin

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo is just mentioned, M/M, Smut, inspired on a fanart (with the authorization of the artist)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji get married. Sexy times ensue.(heavily inspired by amazing fanart by @maddox_rider on twitter)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 429





	sweet talk with a hint of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am again with another smut fic based on a fanart, this time!  
> Kids, leave, there is EXPLICIT sex! Anyways...  
> [This is the beautiful fanart!](https://twitter.com/maddox_rider/status/1272186147473510401) Thank you so much Maddox for allowing me to use your art as an inspiration for this fic! <3
> 
> This was not beta read and was written during one of my impulsive writing decisions.  
> Enjoy!

Akaashi feels drunk from pure happiness, no alcohol needed.

The night had passed mostly in a blur, even though he was sure that he wouldn’t ever forget every tiny detail of this day. From the way Bokuto’s hand shook slightly when slipping the ring on his finger, how both of them had eyes full of tears during the exchange of vows or even how stupid – yet funny and emotional for both grooms – Kuroo’s speech had been during the party. Through their dancing, their friends being funny and congratulating them, Akaashi had had so much fun he had almost not even cared he was being the center of attention along with Bokuto.

And although he had enjoyed seeing his old teammates’ antics, his former volleyball rivals dancing and even how much he and Bokuto had danced, the best part was still to happen. Akaashi doesn’t mind sharing his husband ( _ husband! _ ) with everyone else during the party, but he had been craving for some alone time with him since the moment he first looked into his eyes at the altar earlier today. Bokuto, as always, is looking amazing, but the way his hair is just slightly gelled down a bit downwards instead of his usual horns, and the way his suit fits tight around his broad shoulders and toned body – all of that had been making Akaashi crave his touch all night long.

So, he is a bit impatient as soon as they arrive at their hotel.

During the ride, Akaashi kept his hands mostly to himself – because he couldn’t help but hold Bokuto’s hand and kiss his knuckles softly every now –, and so did Bokuto. When they checked in the hotel and entered the elevators holding hands, it was like a tension had been built around them so quickly that it make Akaashi turned on without even anything happening. When they arrived at their room, it was when they came to this moment.

The moment that Akaashi is attacking Bokuto’s lips just as fiercely as Bokuto is attacking his.

At first, the kiss is more tasting, remembering and feeling. Akaashi can’t bring himself to check their room – he knows it must be set up for a couple during honeymoon and he wonders if there’s champagne somewhere here for a split of a second – because Bokuto’s sweet lips and intoxicating tongue is much, much better. Bokuto knows exactly how to make Akaashi shiver, with the way he licks into his mouth and his hand find his ass. Hopelessly, Akaashi moans into his mouth and he can feel the hard on he’s already sporting. He feels impatient, lost in a hazy dream of being fucked senseless and having Bokuto tear him open.

But Bokuto slows down their kiss, languidly exploring Akaashi’s mouth while one of his hands stay resting on his sadly still covered ass cheek and the other one starts to unbutton the top of his shirt. Akaashi wants to react, wants to take off Bokuto’s clothes, but all he can do is grab his hair and moan loudly. It has been awhile since Bokuto had taken charge so easily, fast and demanding like this, and although Akaashi likes his own dominant moments, right now he really wanted to let it all go.

“ _ Kou,” _ he whispers, voice full of lust and want, and Bokuto stops kissing his collarbones and chest to look at him. His shirt is already half unbuttoned. Bokuto’s eyes hold so much lust, love and need that it makes Akaashi’s heartbeat go even wilder. “Are you going to kiss me all night and do nothing,  _ husband _ ?”

Bokuto’s smirk is devilish but also lustful, his eyes shining with love. “Impatient, huh,  _ husband _ ?” he quips back, his hand – which was resting on his ass – now taking off his belt. He undoes the button of his pants and Akaashi smirks.

Before Akaashi has time to drop another bratty comment, Bokuto leans back and grabs Akaashi from under his ass, pulling him up to carry him. He isn’t even surprised, considered the amount of times Bokuto has done it – but it turns him on to no end every single time; how strong his  _ husband _ is, so he can easily carry him like this, his legs around his hips. He grins and turns back to Bokuto’s lips, kissing him open mouthed. They walk blindly to bed, Akaashi’s shirt slipping off one of his shoulder. Bokuto takes the moment to slip his hand past his pants to grab his husband’s ass, swallowing his moan with a deeper and harder kiss.

With care not to drop Akaashi, Bokuto kneels on the bed, intending fully to only put him down when he’s closer to the pillows. As much as he’s desperate for this, his hard cock already throbbing inside his pants, he wants it to be comfortable for both of them. Kissing him slowly and lewdly, he slowly lays Akaashi on the bed – which has a heart put up with rose petals in the middle, and it’s not like it’s going to be there for much longer.

As soon as Akaashi body gently lands on the bed, Bokuto stops kissing him to stare at him. Akaashi blinks, and he realizes that his husband’s eyes look softer and kinder now, even though lust and need is still present. Akaashi puts a hand on his face, Bokuto’s both arms supporting himself on top of Akaashi without falling on him. He smiles softly at Bokuto.

“Hey, husband,” he whispers, his hand migrating to his hair – where it had been previously at some point. It’s not as gelled as it usually is, and Akaashi loves to run his fingers through it.

“Hey yourself, husband,” Bokuto whispers back and smiles softly, too, before leaning in to kiss Akaashi softly.

Bokuto slowly lowers himself, so they are more pressed up against each other. They exchange slow, sweet and soft kisses for some minutes, and although there’s a lusty fire inside both of them, neither want to just rush into sex when they’re like this. Bokuto breaks the kiss for a moment, and rest his forehead against Akaashi’s, smiling brilliantly.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he says, like he hasn’t said this during the entire night and Akaashi’s face softens even more. “I love you so much, Keiji.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Akaashi whispers back, voice full of emotions he has been feeling the entire night. “I love you more than anything, Koutarou.”

This time, when they kiss, it starts slow again but it escalates quickly as they both get lost into their fire again. Bokuto’s hand is unbuttoning Akaashi’s shirt again – or what is left rest to unbutton anyway – and Akaashi allows his hands to do the same with his husband’s shirt this time, too. He is faster, though, because Bokuto is only using one arm – the other being his support – and he manages to push his shirt off his arms and shoulders just in time for Bokuto to kneel between his legs and attack his chest. He pulls away the shirt from Akaashi’s chest, and kisses there softly, Akaashi’s content sigh leaving his mouth easily. He urges Bokuto to throw his own shirt away first, and after he does, Akaashi doesn’t even have time to reach before Bokuto is attacking his nipples, sucking and biting softly.

The fire inside of him is lit again just as quickly as it had been born before. He feels all his cells on fire, the ecstasy of Bokuto and his mouth on Akaashi. Bokuto is relentless, kissing him and marking him with no stop in between, and Akaashi can help but raise his hips to find some friction and release some of tension on his body. His husband grinds back, Akaashi’s moan a bit louder than normal now and he wonders – is it the scenery? Perhaps, the post-wedding excitement? Or the amount of feelings and how Bokuto looked much more sexy than usual today?

While Bokuto’s mouth leave Akaashi chest and slowly goes down his abdomen, Akaashi reaches for the nightstand to find some lube and condoms because he’s getting impatient,  _ goddamnit _ . His hands try to reach desperately for the objects, but he finds something but papers and random things of the room. He groans, frustrated and Bokuto raises his eyes to look at him just as he’s getting to his crotch.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” he asks, straightening up himself to still be kneeling on the bed, looking at a hot, bothered but frustrated Akaashi.

“Lube and condoms,” he replies, out of breath and shakily. “Hurry the fuck up, Kou.”

Bokuto barks a small laugh and leaves the bed, reaching for the bag on a table – which Akaashi hadn’t even noticed to be there – to bring out what he had asked. The lube and condoms. “I should have asked Kuroo to put those next to bed, sorry.”

Akaashi groans again. “Please, do  _ not _ bring Kuroo-san into this right now.”

Bokuto puts the objects next to Akaashi – brushing the petals away to the ground –, smiling playfully at him. “Oh? Why not? He was the best man, you know…” he starts pulling Akaashi’s pants off, along with his boxers. Akaashi’s dick springs free, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. “Or do you have something else you’d rather talk about?”

Akaashi hates and loves how serious, sexy and dirty Bokuto becomes in bed. His rough, low voice always turns Akaashi on, and when he’s just randomly talking and making sexy talk to him, it’s surprisingly almost enough to bring Akaashi to the edge. He hasn’t known that Bokuto’s voice and talking could be enough to drive him insane.

“Fuck me, Kou,” he says, voice low with the hint of lust and impatient. Bokuto throws Akaashi’s pants on the floor and takes a step back, watching his practically naked husband with a content yet horny face.

“God, I love when you dirty your mouth like this,” he says and without much rush starts getting rid of his pants and boxers. Akaashi’s hand automatically goes to his own dick, slowly stroking himself while watching his husband undress and let his own cock show up – red, hard and leaking. “I’d love to dirty it with my cum.”

Akaashi moans and he sits up before he even thinks. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters and Bokuto raises an eyebrow, still standing in front of the bed. Akaashi kneels on the bed and locks his eyes with his husband’s. “I want to suck you off.”

Breathing in sharply, Bokuto smiles at him. “Well, I guess we do have all night, huh.”

Akaashi pushes him away slightly so he has enough space to get between Bokuto and the bed. “I can’t wait to make you shut up and actually start moaning like you do.”

Before Bokuto even musters an answer, a blush rises to his cheeks and Akaashi drops to his knees. He immediately kisses the head of Bokuto’s cock, a groan leaving his husband’s mouth. With care, he licks softly the side of his husband’s dick, his hands grabbing his hips, so he doesn’t choke with the way Bokuto urges his hips forward.

He takes his time, lapping the head and sucking slightly, lips navigating through the side to lick it languidly. Bokuto moans quietly and Akaashi decides it isn’t enough – he wants  _ louder _ moans. He finally takes his cock into his mouth, slowly taking all in. He starts bobbing his head, and looks up to Bokuto –  _ fuck me, please _ , written in his eyes. Bokuto grabs the back of his head and slowly allows his hips to take a soft pace into fucking Akaashi’s mouth.

As much as Akaashi would gladly just take it, he can’t stop from sucking his husband’s cock and lapping at it when he can. Bokuto moans again and his moves start getting erratic and a bit dangerous – Akaashi almost chokes. But he stops, Akaashi’s mouth open with precum and saliva dropping out of it from the corners. Bokuto stares at him, breathing hard, tilting Akaashi’s head up with the hand on the back of his head.

“I wanna come inside of you,” he says lowly and Akaashi suddenly wants that, too.

Bokuto’s arms pull Akaashi up, and as soon as he gets up, Bokuto kisses him  _ hard _ . Akaashi melts into the kiss, arms going straight for Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto’s hand going to Akaashi’s ass. He nips his lips, rocks into each other to find friction and then stop to breathe for a moment.

“Front or back?” Bokuto asks and Akaashi ponders for a second.

“Stretch me up from the back, but fuck me from the front,” he decides and turns around, crawling into the bed. He goes on all fours and Bokuto kind of chokes on his own spit. It never amazes him how hot Akaashi can be, especially when Bokuto is on top and Akaashi is on his fours.

But when Akaashi leans his torso downwards and arches his back, raising his hips and ass up high into the air, Bokuto promptly almost passes out. “ _ Keiji,” _ he whispers, voice carried by a broken moan and he’s immediately kneeling on the bed, head going straight for Akaashi’s ass.

The first lick is always the best in Akaashi’s opinion. His moan is loud, desperate and raw, and Bokuto enjoys every second of it. He laps at his hole softly, pulling his ass cheeks apart so he can insert his tongue into his entrance. Akaashi grinds back, wanting more, his face hidden in the mattress.

While he laps softly at his hole, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers. With one final lick, he inserts the first finger slowly, pushing as far as he can with care. He fucks him with this finger only for a while, long enough that Akaashi gets antsy and starts grinding back again. Slowly, Bokuto inserts another finger and scissors him carefully, Akaashi’s low moans and sighs coming in more frequently again. While Akaashi is still enjoying the attention, Bokuto inserts another finger – the third – and pushes into him hard enough while curling his fingers inside, making Akaashi throw his head back in a long, breathy moan.

“ _ There,” _ Bokuto thinks he hears from Akaashi but then he hits his prostrate again and his speech becomes a whole mess, just babbling and moans with gasps in the middle.

Bokuto removes his fingers at once, and Akaashi whines, his head turning to see why his pleasure had suddenly been taken away. He watches Bokuto still kneeling and now grabbing the lube and condoms, but Akaashi stops him.

“No,” he says, and it comes out more shakily than he wanted. “No. No condoms.”

Bokuto eyes him for a moment, in which Akaashi takes the opportunity to turn around and lay on his back. After a few seconds of just staring, Bokuto opens his mouth and Akaashi  _ knows _ he’s going to ask if he’s sure.

“I am,” he replies to the question that wasn’t even asked. Bokuto raises both eyebrows but smirks at him as well. With a nod, he grabs only the lube and pours some onto his dick, stroking himself for some seconds. “Come  _ on _ ,” Akaashi urges and Bokuto laughs quietly.

He settles between Akaashi’s open legs, a pillow that his husband grabbed under his lower back and ass, lifting it up a bit. With care, he pauses his dick right before Akaashi’s entrance and he was about to think of thrusting slowly him when Akaashi forces himself down, making Bokuto’s dick start entering Akaashi with the action. The response is immediate – they both moan lowly, and Akaashi’s hand find Bokuto’s hair once more, pulling his torso closer. He drops a kiss on his cheek and whispers on his ear once again,  _ “more.” _

Slowly, with his arms supporting himself over Akaashi, he moves and settles in, until he’s bottomed out. He waits for a second, dick throbbing inside of Akaashi and Akaashi’s inside clenching around his dick – which was making Bokuto lose his mind. They rarely ever get to do it without a condom, but since this is a special occasion, Bokuto agrees to it without even thinking much of it.

When Akaashi opens his mouth to order him to move, Bokuto is faster. He takes most of his dick out and snaps in  _ hard _ , Akaashi’s moan surprising both of them. But it lights something inside of Bokuto that makes him want to lose control, to make Akaashi never forget this fuck for as long as they live. He thrusts in again, same force and Akaashi hazily looks at him, mouth hanging open and eyes glassy.

Bokuto gives a few more strong thrusts to then settle in a slower and more aimed thrust. He kisses Akaashi’s neck, cheeks and mouth, navigating through his husband’s face and body and Akaashi tries to give the attention back – but with the way he can  _ feel _ Bokuto’s cock inside of him, he’d rather just let Bokuto to do everything.

“Love you, husband,” Akaashi manages to whisper quietly when Bokuto reaches his mouth again. Akaashi’s hands are still on Bokuto’s hair, his fingers threaded there.

“Love you, husband,” Bokuto echoes back, and he kisses him again, this time harder, more urgent and passionate. With the way their kissing goes, Akaashi’s hips start meeting Bokuto’s thrust, and suddenly things take the rough turn too hard.

With one of his hands, Bokuto lifts Akaashi’s hips and thrusts in  _ hard _ . Akaashi gasps, the moan stuck on his throat along with the need to yell. Bokuto hits his prostrate over and over again, with sharp and aimed thrusts, not too fast but neither too slow. Akaashi feels every single one of his cells burn, ready to combust and melt him away into his husband’s arms. The pressure lingering on his lower belly grows, and his hips erratically tries to meet Bokuto’s own thrusts to bring more pleasure.

But Bokuto is on the same state already. He lowers himself onto Akaashi, breathing into his neck with soft moans and gasps, and Akaashi can’t help it – he grabs his hair more forcefully and kisses him like there’s no time left. It builds and builds, until it’s over and Bokuto is coming inside of him with erratic thrusts and a moan on Akaashi’s ear that is lewd and sensual to him.

It’s the feeling of Bokuto spurting inside of him that brings him over the edge. He comes hard, his own cum almost hitting his own chin and it’s like he finally resurfaced from underwater – the relief, the sensation of pleasure on his bones. His breath comes into soft puffs and he can feel Bokuto on the same state sprawled on top of him – which is kind of annoying, considering Bokuto is  _ heavy _ , but Akaashi hadn’t noticed with his own orgasm. He pokes Bokuto and his husband rolls over, still trying to catch his breath like Akaashi.

They look at each other, soft eyes and gentle smiles. Bokuto holds his hand. “You good?”

Akaashi nods, humming softly. He’s more than good, actually. He’s in seventh heaven right now. He closes his eyes for a second and feels Bokuto leave the bed next to him – of course he’s already walking around like that, since 1) he wasn’t the one being fucked a minute ago and 2) he has stamina enough for five people. When Akaashi opens his eyes again, Bokuto has cleaned himself and is leaning in to clean him.

Humming again, he allows him to clean his torso full of cum and his hole, dripping cum and lube. He feels sensitive and for a second he hisses, but before Bokuto can ask him if he hurt him, he’s shaking his head. “Just sensitive, promise.”

His husband nods and finishes cleaning him. The petals – which were supposed to be on the bed when they laid down – are almost all on the floor. Akaashi wonders in which moment Bokuto brushed them off the bed. Probably a moment he was too busy being eaten or finger fucked, he thinks.

When Bokuto finishes and throws the cloth away, he lays next to Akaashi and pulls him close to his chest. Akaashi sighs happily, Bokuto hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head. “Today was quite the day, huh.”

Akaashi doesn’t stop the huff of laughter that comes off his lips. “Oh? You mean the wedding, the party or the sex?”

Bokuto barks a laugh, making Akaashi tilt his head from Bokuto’s neck to meet his eyes. “All of them, honestly. But it kind of amazes me that we’re…you know,  _ married.” _

Akaashi eyes his hand behind Bokuto’s head, the ring on his finger still bright as when Bokuto put it on his ring finger hours ago. It does feel surreal, when he thinks about it. But a good surreal, the one that makes your heart jumpy and your belly full of butterflies.

“Yeah,” he says, voice content and eyes happy. He softly plants a kiss on Bokuto’s lip. “I love you, husband, have I mentioned that today?”

Bokuto’s eyes are shining back at him, full of happiness as well. “Well, have  _ I _ mentioned that I love you husband?”

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to hear it again,” Akaashi says and Bokuto smiles, huffing a laugh and kissing him again.

The word  _ husband _ echoes inside Akaashi’s head. He’s happy, loved and shining from post-orgasm. This is definitely a day they won’t ever forget, for many different reasons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I hope it was good! Don't mind me posting 3 one shots in 2 days, haha. You know, lockdown.  
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> (I'm on twitter, and it's [@owlhashira](https://twitter.com/owlhashira), I'm nice!)


End file.
